The Time Paradox of TS Eliot
by scribblesandquotes
Summary: The Doctor has a new companion- Evelyn. She's lovely, exciting and alien. On one particular trip the Doctor decides to take her to a party in England during 1910's. On this trip Evelyn meets a man, a special man, one that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As The Doctor whizzed around the TARDIS pushing this button and that, his latest companion was just stumbling out of bed trying to find a focus in a blur of tweed as he raced about.

"Doctor... Why is it so loud?" Evelyn said yawning trying to weigh out why time travel was more important than sleep- coming up with no definable conclusions.

"That's easy enough fix-" he quickly pulled down a lever and turned to smile at his newest friend, "Now. What are we up to today?"

The glee and excitement of why she decided to travel with him returned and her semi-conciousness fell away instantly. It was time to go... anywhere. Somewhere new, somewhere exciting, somewhere better. The blood from her body flooded her ears as her heart began to beat loudly. She stood there smiling and quickly realized, she had no idea where she wanted to go. Slightly disappointed in herself but not letting it kill the mood she spoke, "Please just, surprise me."

The Doctor grinned and hit a few more buttons making the engines roar. He turned to her and said, "Third closet, past the room of bubble-blowing machines. There are clothes that suit the time we are going. Dress quick we should be there in a couple of seconds.

As she ran off The Doctor remembered why he picked her in the first place. The joy, the excitement, it never got old with her. She loved the travel as much as he did. There was also the distinct advantage in having a friend that was well-educated and who had never set foot on Earth, but she loved it's history. And it's literature, and that's why he knew exactly where he wanted to take her.

"So, where are we?" Her clothes were askew and she had barely finished doing up her high-waisted pants and buttoning up her blouse as she ran down the stairs to the main area of the TARDIS, flushed and excited.

The Doctor deciding today was not the day to kill a good idea settled on, "You wanted it to be a surprise. This is one of my better ones."

She fixed up her clothing, ran to the TARDIS screen to check her hair, grabbed the Doctor's hand and said, "Let's go."

As she pulled open the door to the TARDIS she couldn't believe what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

It...was...a field.

"huh..." she murmured. She was particularly surprised since The Doctor does have the tendency to find the smallest of things exciting, like Bow-ties or small rocks that look like faces, but this was a little bland to say the least.

She turned back to the Doctor, raising a brow in question, while he completely unfazed continued with his grinning.

"So... A field is it? That's... nice" She tried to pull a smile but could only manage looking slightly annoyed.

"A field? A field? Is that all you see a field?" The Doctor began his defensive rant.

"Yes."

"Well, yes it is a field, not too exciting- but it's not the field I was bringing you to see, its," the Doctor grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "that."

In front of her was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was like one of those old mansions in her picture-books of earth as a child. It was grand and wonderfully lit by the sun making it's brick-rose stones glimmer in the light making it seem, untouchable. Of course, this glamourized view didn't last as she realized, "It's a house in a field."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Yes. It's a house, but I didn't take you across billions of lightyears and 150 years into the past to just show you a house, now did I?"

"You're strange. You would have taken me to the Mesozoic Era to show me a butterfly if it suited you" Evelyn rebuffed.

The Doctor pouted slightly, "I was planning that for next week."

After realizing how disappointed the Doctor was, she put on a smile and perked up "Well, how can I refuse a huge house? It's at least one I've never been in before... I hope. Well, lets go take a look!"

The Doctor began to march ahead when he stopped and wheeled around, so quickly he almost threw himself off balance, "EVEY" he shouted with such a look of disappointment and she couldn't figure out why.

She jumped and grabbed onto him thinking it was the shock of the fall that inspired such a violent reaction, "Doctor! What is it?"

He steadied himself, quite quickly as the shock that covered his face slowly dissipated, "Hm, oh, um... I just... Something felt... I can't explain it. It should be fine now. Must have been a- Timelord thing. Yes, that's it. I'm alright."

Evelyn just watched him hesitantly, as the smile returned to his face as if nothing happened.

"I just need to grab the psychic paper, I left it in the TARDIS. Be back in a mo'."

Evelyn always knew when he was hiding something, and this was one of those times. She hated to press him for answers, she knew if it was important he would tell her, but this time was different. She recalled the horrific look on his face as he shouted her name, like he saw something- No, _knew_ something- that had happened and whatever it was- it was her fault.

She was quickly puzzling this out in her mind as the Doctor returned, fresh as ever, buzzing with energy.

They both walked as fast as possible to the house taking in the afternoon air, as the sun began it's descent and the cool breeze began sweeping over the tall grass.

As they reached the door, the Doctor and Evelyn began smiling, uncontrollably. They knew they would look mad but that wasn't uncommon for them. As the Doctor reached for the doorbell, Evelyn grabbed his hands and they wrestled slightly for who got to push the button. Evelyn won and they collected themselves before the young doorman answered the door.

Both Evelyn and the Doctor were quiet unaccustomed to a doorman so they just stood there examining the inside of the house from their place on the stoop until the doorman asked, "Who are you?"

Evelyn glanced at the Doctor, hoping he had prepared for this, "Hmm... Right. Names. Guess that's very traditional. Well, we are-" the Doctor fiddled around his blazer- pulling out the psychic paper, "that!"

He smiled at Evelyn who was silently shaking her head but laughing all the same.

The Doorman jumped, "OH! Yes, right, so sorry sir but you are aware the party starts in a couple of hours?"

"Yes, yes we know we are here- to uh- to help set up," fumbled the Doctor.

"That's very uncommon sir, I'm certain we could have you placed in rooms until other guests arrive."

"No, no, we are a new class of people. We'll help, it's no trouble, no better yet, we insist."

Evelyn put on her most charming smile knowing that the over-talking that the Doctor does can be quite off-putting to new ears.

The doorman's eyes went back and forth over their faces, he looked slightly troubled but stepped out of the way for the odd couple to enter.

As the door closed Evelyn did as she always did in a new space. She closed her eyes and let the air waft through her nose. On her planet, similarly to Earth, smells are the most powerful sensation there is. She loved to get the sense of everything that had passed and everything that was happening- smelling was how she did that.

The Doctor stopped and looked back at her, sometimes he even joined her in this tradition, but today he kept his eyes trained on her. Something bad was coming. He didn't know what he felt, or why it happened but somehow Evelyn was involved and this frightened him.

As Evelyn opened her eyes she could see the protective look the Doctor often gave her pass over his face but it was gone in a flash.

They began looking around the main hall, seeing the dozens of framed pictures of uniformed old men and marital couples while picking up nearly everything that sat on the tiny tables lining the hall examining them in the most casual way.

As they reached a large set of stairs, a young man- not more than 30 was jogging down, fixing his cuff-links called out, "Bertie, who was at the fucking door? Oh-" He stopped abruptly as he saw Evelyn and the Doctor still eying him curiously at the base of the stairs.

"Hello," he approached cooly, and rested a hand at the base of the huge banister "Who the hell are you two?"


End file.
